


Failed Flirting

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty tries flirting with Jasper and fails miserably. Luckily, that doesn't matter too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some jonty cuteness okay

            “That’s my boy.” With those words being said, Monty had pinned Jasper up against the wall with a smirk on his face. Jasper had laughed at this, causing Monty to do the same for a few seconds.

            “You know, you’re terrible at trying to act all cool and flirty,” Jasper commented.

            “Yeah, but I don’t have to worry about that with you, now do I?” Monty questioned while smiling brightly at Jasper. Jasper leaned in quickly for a slow kiss, trying to savor the moment for as long as he could. Monty pressed up closer to Jasper, feeling his arms scrape against the concrete walls of Mount Weather while he wrapped them around Jasper’s shoulders. They broke apart for a second and Monty began placing kisses along Jasper’s neck, biting just enough that it would definitely leave a mark later. Jasper let out a sigh of pleasure as he let Monty do whatever he wanted to him, knowing that whatever happened would be good. Monty pressed his lips hard to Jasper’s again while running his fingers through Jasper’s curls, deliberately making sure his hair looked as messy as possible. _Well hey, he said I am his,_ he thought as he continued placing kisses all over Jasper’s face. He stopped for a few seconds to grab Jasper’s hand and drag them back to their bunk bed, hoping nobody else was around right now. _It’s dinner time, so we’ve got a good fifteen minutes at least,_ Monty figured out while they ran back.

            “Monty, what if somebody walks again?” Jasper whispered nervously. This was met with a quick kiss and a “don’t worry. Everybody is at dinner right now, so we’ve got at least fifteen minutes.” Jasper let out a sigh of relief as he lied down on their bed. Monty sprawled out on top of him after throwing off his shirt. Jasper started hiccupping, and they both couldn’t stop laughing.

            “Of all possible times to get the hiccups, of course it had to be now,” Monty managed to get out in between his laughter.

            “Hey, shut up!” Jasper responded while Monty put his shirt back on. Monty grabbed Jasper’s hand and squeezed it tight.

            “Want to go get dinner instead?” Monty suggested.

            “Yeah, that sounds good, and there’ll definitely be dessert,” Jasper replied as they walked towards the dining hall. They sat down next to each other while they were served some sort of meat- they figured it was better not to ask what they were eating- and started ravaging their food with the quickness. Once they had finished, they both grabbed cake for dessert, breathing in the aroma of chocolate. It was one of the many things that they didn’t have on the Ark that they were delighted to have at Mount Weather. Monty decided to try flirting, even though he already knew this would probably just end in Jasper rolling his eyes and laughing at him. He didn’t mind though. He really just wanted to see Jasper happy, and if he made a fool out of himself in the process then so be it. He gathered a bite sized piece of cake on his fork and offered it to Jasper, causing his prediction to come true.

            “You’re such a dork,” Jasper said while placing a kiss to Monty’s forehead, causing him to blush. “But you’re my dork.” They finished their dessert in a comfortable silence and headed back to their bed to go to sleep. As usual, Monty decided to sleep next to Jasper instead of sleeping in his own bed, not that Jasper minded at all. In fact, he was happy about it. Monty grabbed his favorite orange blanket and threw it over Jasper, and then curled up next to him. He felt familiar arms wrap around him, and pressed up even closer against Jasper. Before he drifted off to sleep, he turned to face his boyfriend, giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

            “Night Monty,” Jasper whispered.

            “Night Jas’, love you,” Monty mumbled as he felt Jasper’s fingers absentmindedly running through his hair.

            “Love you too,” he replied. Monty pulled the blanket just a little closer to him, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
